Lord of the rings: After affect of the ring
by Blitzedout
Summary: This is a story i wrote on what might happen after the Return of the King, when everyone returns.
1. Beginning

Lord of the Rings: After affect of the ring written by: Blitzedout. All original characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien. Chapter 1  
  
The morning sunlight peeks through the windows of the Shire. The hobbits are all awoken and ready for their day to begin. Frodo is the first to step out his door. He walks around the Shire, and settles by a tree to finash reading his book. A few minutes later, he hops up from the sound of a carrage in the distance. "No, it couldn't be Gandalf. No possible way; he is long gone. Frodo then walks toward the sound to find a sorceress leading a carrage into the Shire. "Could this be a sign of danger?" He wondered as she approched. "Who might you be?" "My name is Wolfie, Wolfie the sorceress. I am a friend of Gandalf the grey. Can you tell him that I have arrived with his carrage?" Frodo stared blankly at her then realizing she couldn't of known that he died a day after the ring was distroyed. "He is.um, how should I say,.dead." "Then I must pass this along to you. I have never actually been to the Shire, but I have heard so much about it from the elves. Could you possibly give me a tour around?" "Sure, why not. I haven't a thing better to do anyway." They first took a walk around the market, then stopped at Sam's house for a visit. "Sam, this is Wolfie the Sorceress. She is talking a tour of the Shire. Care to tag along?" Sam first looked at her, then back at Frodo. "Your Wolfie, huh? Nice to meet you." She courtseyd, the added: "Nice to meet you too. Will you be tagging along?" He look at her for a few seconds then said: "Yeah, yeah. Oh and Frodo, let's take a stop at Jess' house. She came by a while ago and wanted to know if we wanted to walk with her." Frodo stared blankly at first, then he looked down the road to her house. "Oh, Jess? Right! Sure why not." The three walked down the road to Jess' house. Then Sam stopped. Something had caught his eye. 


	2. Lost and Found

Lord of the Rings: After affect of the ring Written by: Blitzedout. All original characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien. Chapter 2  
  
"What is it, Sam?" Frodo asked. Wolfie stopped, then spun around to face them. Sam was staring into a bush, almost like he was staring off into space. Wolfie had started tightening her gold robe belt, around her purple robe, and then looked at the spot Sam was looking into, and froze too. "What's going on?" Frodo asked. The he walked over to the bush. "I see nothing. What are you staring at?" Wolfie walked up to the bush cautiously, then picked up a small trinket, and held it in her hand. "It's a ring. A silver ring with pictures of fire along the sides." She said. The three gathered around the ring, and as they got closer, the fire started to glow. Frodo backed away. "Let's go to Jess' house now, ok?" he replied. The other two quickly stood back up, and followed Frodo down the road. Soon later, a small house appeared by a bank. The three walked up to it, and knocked on the door. As the door opened, a small hobbit girl stepped out. Her hair was pulled back with ribbons, and she was wearing a short dress with ruffles on the ends. She stopped and looked up at Wolfie. Wolfie was much taller then her, wearing a purple robe with wolfs on it. Her hat was small, but it matched what she was wearing. Wolfie stepped to the side, revealing the two hobbits behind her. "Sam! Frodo!" Jess cried. She ran out towards them, rushing past Wolfie, and she threw her arms around them. She giggled, and then turned back around. "I don't believe we've met." She said holding out her hand towards Wolfie. "I'm Wolfie. You must be Jess. Your friends have told me about you. I am glad I have met you. According to your size, you must be a hobbit." She said. They shook hands, and then Jess raised her eyebrow and stared at Wolfie. She then turned around back to Frodo and Sam. She started to walk with them into the old forest, and a spooky forest it was indeed. "Let's see." said Frodo. ".this is where that tree to your left wolfed Pippin down. Further down the trail, we have the shadow wraths chase. We were chased for what seemed like forever. The Brandybuck Bridge is 20 miles away. Let's take the Buckleberry ferry back to shore, though. Night crept down on the world that world that night. Night was the time of the elves. Elves were wise creatures of the sort, and they loved nighttime. At night, they slept, but they slept with their eyes open, warning burglars or thieves that they were "awake". The elves were light haired, or at least most were, but some were not. Trinity was one of the few with darker hair. She was quiet and shy, and she was known as the odd ball of the elves. Trinity ran through the field, to find somewhere to practice her aim. She had a smaller set of arrows, and a longer bow. She was quick, but a bad aimer. At night, she would go to the riverbank to shoot at the trees. Flying/shooting arrow sounds "Darn, I just can't get it! Maybe I'm not meant to be an elf. I hate archery! I know; I'll go somewhere to find a sorceress! She could change me.or maybe even a wizard! Yeah! I'll take another elf with me." She stood and thought of whom she would choose. They had to be a good aimer, if they ran into any danger. "Legolas! He would be great!" She ran down the hill toward his house. His sister Mariene was new to his family. He started to watch her with his life after what could have happened at Mordor. She walked up to the door and rapped on it impatiently. When the door opened, a little blond girl came out. "Hi, who are you?" she asked. "I am a friend of your brothers. May I speak with him?" Trinity responded. The girl disappeared, and then came back with a tall, blond man in a long, brown robe. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Legolas?" Trinity asked. "Is that you?" "Yeah, who are you? Wait, Trinity, right?" he asked. She knew he was kidding around. She had been a friend with him for years. They hugged, and then Mariene popped her head out the door. "Is this Mariene?" Trinity asked. "Yeah, tomorrow she turns seven. We were going to do something, but I can't think of a thing." He replied. "Well, has she ever seen a wizard or a sorceress? I am going on an adventure to meet one. We could get there by tomorrow." Trinity replied. "Sure!" Mariene said. "Well, I know some are attempting to visit Gandalf in the Shire. They all heard he had returned, but they will all leave when they find out he is dead." Legolas said. "Great, maybe we'll get there tomorrow." Trinity said. "I'll start packing." Mariene said in her moist adult voice. 


	3. Hole in the Floor

Lord of the Rings: After affect of the ring Written by: Blitzedout. All original characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien. Chapter 3  
  
"First we need to pick up a friend of mine. She has always wanted to meet a sorceress or wizard." Legolas said. They walked up to a house with a pond. It had a fancy white trim and it was painter green. Mariene ran up to the door and knocked on it. A tall woman about Trinity's size came to the door with a cup of hot chocolate. "Araine! Araine!" Mariene ran screaming. Araine was her babysitter and close friends with Legolas. "Hi Legolas. Hi Mariene." She said. She was sort of quiet and she was wearing a hooded robe. She claimed she was about to go out, but she had to have hot chocolate first. As she removed her hood, it reveled a pale face with blue eyes, and her hair was up in a bun. She took it down to re-do it, and it reveled little bouncing blond curls. "We were wondering if you wanted to go on a trip with us!" Mariene said. "Well, I was about to leave. I need to get away and out from here. I want some adventure." Araine replied. "Well you're in luck! We're going to go find a wizard or sorceress! We need some back up. Do you want to come with us?" Trinity said. "Sure! All right, but I have to do a couple of things first. Would you mind staying until dinner and then leaving? I mean I would like to have a shower, and I would like to pack. Don't worry, it won't be that long, promise." They looked at Araine as she spoke and they decided to stay a while. While she went upstairs in the shower, Mariene went into the playroom while Legolas and Trinity decided to catch up on lost time. "So, are you still troubled about your aim?" Legolas asked. "No, well...yes I am. I don't want to be an elf any more Legolas. I just don't. It's tough being an oddball and screwing up your aim." She replied. "I think you're a great elf. "Thanks, but you're my friend, and you're just saying that." He then hugged her and said: "No, you really are." "Thanks." They then heard a loud scream come from Mariene. They rushed upstairs and saw a hole in the floor. "Mariene! Are you okay?" Legolas asked. "I'm okay. I'm laying on something and it hurts my back!" She screamed. Trinity climbed down to her. She helped her on her feet and picked up a small trinket. "It's a ring, Legolas, a ring!" Trinity had always wanted a ring, but she had no idea what it could do. The ring started shining blue with designs of water along the sides. "It's glowing." She thought. She knew this was weird, so she climbed back up and asked him to check it out. He stared blindly into it, and then chuckled. "It's just an ordinary ring." He said. She knew he was lying though because sweat was dripping down his face. Trinity didn't bring it up or anything, but instead she just turned back around to face Mariene once again. By this time, Araine had quickly run out of the shower into her room wearing nothing but a towel. "What has happened here?" she asked "Floor go bye, bye." Mariene said. Araine's house was shaking. "How did this happen?" Araine asked. "Well, I was playing with Army man Joe and Barbie and they were on a date. Man! Joe was right; Barbie's kisses are like dynamite! Mariene replied. "So it just happened..." Araine said. Her eyes welded with tears as she looked down and down the hole. It was big, big enough to go through three floors. Trinity walked over to her and said: "Here, take this ring. It was the only thing we spotted down there." "I defiantly have to move out. I know, I'll live with my friend. He is a hobbit, but he'll do." Araine said. "And the ring?" Trinity asked. "Keep it as a souvenir from my house. I don't need it, friend." Araine said. Trinity smiled, knowing she had one more person who didn't hate her in the world. The four of them packed what they could, and stood up on a hill, watching as Araine's house collapsed. "Well my friends, let's go off to the Shire." Araine spoke. 


End file.
